


14 Angry Organization Members

by starfall777



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfall777/pseuds/starfall777
Summary: All they wanted was a nice, quiet breakfast and to peacefully go about their day. Unfortunately, things just aren't that simple.
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

~ In the World That Never Was, inside The Castle That Ceased to Exist ~ 

It was currently 8 AM in The World That Never Was and everyone was exhausted. They had been up all night chasing Saix around the city (don’t ask) and were still expected to report to him for their morning missions. Everyone had been sluggishly moving about the castle until they heard the call of death.

“WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK.” A shriek reverberated through the castle, making its inhabitants cringe in fear. 

If anyone was asleep before, they were definitely awake now. Organization members slowly crept out of their rooms and joined in the hallway, all fearing what would happen if they dared to leave their living quarters.

“Do…do we go check on her?” Xion said, timidly standing in her doorway.

“To do so would be perilous,” Zexion said, frantically turning the pages of his lexicon as if it would offer them a solution. “It would mean certain death for us all.”

“But if we don’t check on her, she might hunt us all down,” Demyx exclaimed, clutching his toothbrush in fear.

“It can’t be that bad…” Axel said, stifling a yawn.

“Axel is right,” Marluxia agreed. “She gets mad at everything. It’s probably nothing to worry about.”

“Then maybe you should go check in her,” Vexen suggested, earning nods of approval from other members.

“No way!” Marluxia exclaimed. “Just because I think it’s nothing, _does not_ mean I want to subject myself to her wrath! I’m not _that_ stupid!”

“THEN IT IS CLEAR WHAT WE MUST DO!” Roxas exclaimed, exiting his room. Everyone turned to look at him.

“Then what do you suggest?” Xaldin asked.

“IT IS SIMPLE MY FRIENDS!”

…

…

…

…

…

“NO NOSE GOES!” He exclaimed, bringing a finger up to his face.

Everyone stared at him wondering if Roxas had actually lost his mind, then frantically brought their fingers to their faces. All except one person.

“THE FATES HAVE DECIDED!” Roxas roared.

…

…

…

“It was nice knowing you Axel!” Roxas said before racing back to his room.

“What! C’mon…” Axel groaned. “I want a redo!”

“All’s fair in love and war!” Xion said, quickly shutting her door.

“That doesn’t even make any sense!” Axel turned to the remaining Organization members. “I need someone to back me up!”

“I think not,” Vexen said, walking towards his own room. “And please try to resolve this in a half an hour. The only thing standing between me and my Cheerios is her, and I would prefer to eat before my mission.”

“We’re all hungry,” Xaldin said, patting Axel on the back. “Solve this, even if the solution is death!”

“But –“

“We’ll all give nice speeches at your funeral!” Demyx said, entering his room. 

“Fine,” Axel sighed, “but if this is a setup...”

“Good luck, mate,” Luxord said, standing in the doorframe to his room. “The odds are definitely not in your favor.”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence…”

‘Damn it...,’ Axel thought as he made his way to the end of the hallway, passing Lexaeus on the way. The silent man gazed at Axel with sympathy before turning and retreating to his own room.

Sighing once more, Axel braced himself for the imminent hell he was about to experience. He may as well have been dead already because there was no way that he was getting out of this in one piece.

* * *

Axel wasn’t quite sure what to expect. But it definitely wasn’t this.

“What?” He peered into the kitchen, eyes widening. “How?”

The once pristine kitchen was covered in glitter. From the dining tables on the other side of the room all the way to the refrigerator. No surface was left untouched. Not even Vexen’s Cheerios. 

“YOU!”

Axel whirled around. “Wha-“

“DID YOU DO THIS?” Larxene snarled, grabbing him by the front of his coat.

“Do you really think I’d come back to the scene of the crime if I did?!?” Axel exclaimed, prying her hands away from him. “How the hell did this even happen? And why?”

Larxene rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

“Like I would know? I walk into the kitchen to grab breakfast and the whole place is trashed!” She narrowed her eyes at him. “There’s no way this isn’t one of yours and Roxas’ stupid pranks.”

“Um, excuse me! I may be mischievous but I’m not suicidal!” Axel exclaimed. “There’s no way I’m getting between Xemnas and his coffee. That’s just a death wish in the making.”

“And why should I trust anything you say?”

“How do I know it wasn’t you?” Axel countered.

“Pranks are stupid and a waste of time!” She hissed.

“Spoken like a true snob.”

“EXCUSE ME!” Larxene exclaimed, summoning her knives.

Axel gulped, shuffling several steps backward. The last thing he wanted was a fight and, knowing Larxene, he knew he wouldn’t leave this kitchen unscathed.

“What’s with all the yelling!?!” An annoyed voice shouted from the hallway on the opposite side of the room. “You guys are giving me a head - whoa…”

Both Axel and Larxene turn as Xigbar enters the room, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

“Why does it look like a million fairies exploded?”He walked around to assess the damage, rummaging through cabinets.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Larxene fumed. “This idiot decided to make a glitter bomb and messed the place up.”

“I did not!” Axel retorted. “Need I remind you that I got here after you. The only reason I’m here is because you decided to wake up the whole god damn castle!”

“Maybe if I could eat my breakfast in peace, there wouldn’t be an issue.”

“No one is stopping you from getting food from the fridge,” Axel noted.

“Do you really think the inside of the refrigerator was spared from this mess?” Larxene barked back.

“SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!” Xigbar growled, turning to stop the impending fight. Before he could get in another word, his eyes landed on the espresso machine sitting on the back counter. “Damn. Even the coffee machine? Xemnas is going to flip if he doesn’t get his morning coffee…”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Xigbar lets out a frustrated groan. After the long night, this was the last thing he wanted to deal with. 

“Where is everyone else?” Xigbar glowered.

“Hiding,” Axel deadpanned. “I was sent to deal with ‘Miss Dramatic’ over here so that they could eat breakfast.” Larxene shot him a glare strong enough to down ten horses.

“Go get ‘em. You guys are doing some deep cleaning.” 

“Why us?!?” Both Axel and Larxene loudly complained.

“Because now I have an hour to find someone to make Xemnas’ coffee exactly how he likes it!” Xigbar barked. “There’s a reason the coffee machine is worth more to Xemnas than all our lives combined.”

“How do we know you’re not leaving to get out of cleaning,” Axel accused.

“Who do you think makes his coffee?” Xigbar retorted. “I suggest you get moving unless you want to willingly subject yourself to Xemnas' wrath.”

“Fine…” Axel and Larxene mumbled, turning to exit the kitchen.

Letting out a dispirited sigh, Xigbar surveyed the room once more before creating a portal. This was not how he wanted to spend his morning.


	2. Chapter 2

In the World the Never Was, inside the Castle that Ceased to Exist, located in the kitchen with ruined food… eleven organization members stand around the island arguing about the most efficient way to clean the glitter disaster.

“Again, why can’t Xaldin create a whirlwind to clean it up?” Roxas asked.

“For the last time!” Vexen exclaimed, “Glitter defies the laws of physics. If you think that won’t make more of a mess, then you’re an idiot.”

“You’re an idiot…” Roxas mumbled, taking a seat on one of the barstools.

“Well, see if I help you next time you come back from a mission injured,” Vexen shot back angrily. 

“Can Luxord trap it in some of his cards?” Xion inquired.

“I definitely don’t have that many cards. Plus it’ll ruin the card integrity.” Luxord replied.

“So you can, you just don’t want to,” Axel grumbled.

“I’ll make you a deal. We use my cards to clean and you can pay the 10,000 munny it’ll cost to replace them,” Luxord offered.

“10,000?!?! Why did you pay so much for some stupid playing cards?” Axel exclaimed.

“I’ll have you know these ‘stupid playing cards’ have saved your life many times.”

“Yeah, well -”

“GUYS!” Marluxia interrupted. “We have half an hour before we need to be out on missions and we have made zero progress in cleaning. Do you really think we’ll be spared from missions if Saix catches wind of this?” He turns to Roxas and Axel. “Remember what happened last time?”

Roxas and Axel shuddered at the memory. They had gone on back to back missions for a whole week just because Saix happened to be the one to open the door with a water bucket perched on top. Hilarious results. Horrendous consequences. Never again. 

“Not to mention the fact that the coffee machine is pretty much ruined,” Zexion points out while flipping through the pages of his lexicon. “Xemnas is going to throw a fit of rage.”

“Yeah, I think I’m more afraid of Saix…” Roxas maintained.

“Speaking of Saix, where is he?” Demyx asked. “He’s usually up by now.”

“Still asleep. Last night’s little, uh, ‘episode’ took a lot out of him,” Zexion said.

“So what you’re saying is that we have time,” Demyx grinned.

“Sure, if you want to be out on your mission until midnight.”

A downcast look replaces the grin on Demyx’s face. The last thing he wanted was to be working until midnight. If there’s one thing he values more than his trusty sitar, it’s sleep.

“Ugh. Can we hurry up and figure this out? I’m getting seriously hungry.” Larxene complained.

“I don’t know why you’re complaining, we have plenty of food!” Axel exclaims. “Do you want a glitter omelet or sparkling pancakes?” He asked sarcastically, earning a glare from the furious lighting wielder.

Before she can reply, a portal appears in the middle of the kitchen. Xigbar emerged carrying a large box and several grocery bags. Everyone swiftly looks away as his glaring eyes land on them.

“Are you freaking serious?!?” He exclaims. “I’m gone for 45 minutes, trying to save our asses, and you’re all just standing around doing nothing?”

_ ‘Useless…’  _ Xigbar thought, setting his items on a nearby table. He should have known better than to leave without giving them clear instructions. 

“If you have an idea on how to clean this mess up, we’re all ears,” Xaldin piped up from his corner of the island, “No one has come up with a viable solution.”

“Of course not…” Xigbar trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose. “There’s always the old fashion way.”

Everyone stares back at him in confusion.

“You know… mops and brooms…” Xigbar sighs.

“Oooooooooh…”

“Ugh. You guys are hopeless. Magic isn’t the solution to everything,” he mumbles, turning to Lexaeus. “Go stand guard and make sure Saix or Xemnas don’t come in.”

Lexaeus nodded, making his way to the hallway and shutting the door behind him.

Xigbar turns back to the rest of the group. 

“Don’t just stand there! Get to work! You have 20 minutes before Saix wakes up,” He exclaims.

The remaining organization members scramble towards the supply closet, frantically grabbing mops, brooms, and other cleaning supplies. It was a race against the clock and they intended to win.

* * *

_ ‘What happened last night?’  _ Saix thought, tiredly opening his eyes. Suppressing a groan, he turned onto his side, glancing at the clock.  _ ‘9 AM… damn it, I’m late...’ _

He quickly pushed himself out of bed, brushing off the fact that he had a blaring headache. If he didn’t get to his office now, he would never hear the end of it from Axel. Slipping on his organization coat, he exits his room, speed walking towards the kitchen. Hopefully, a cup of coffee would stave off his headache so he could actually get some work done.

Rounding the corner, Saix raised a brow in confusion when he saw Lexaeus leaning against the door to the kitchen, staring stonily into space.

“Lexaeus…” Saix started when he made no attempt to move.

If he heard Saix, Lexaeus didn’t show it. The taller man continued to stand in front of the door, silently staring ahead.

“Move,” Saix commanded, his temper beginning to rise. The only thing standing between himself and coffee was Lexaeus. He wasn’t going to let him ruin the one positive moment of his day.

“No.”

Eyebrows raised in surprise at the usually silent man, Saix began to grow suspicious. Something was up. 

“Why not?”

Silence.

“Lexaeus…”

More silence.

There was no way Saix would be able to physically move him. Lexaeus was a tank of a man. He was all bite and no bark. Saix briefly considers bringing out his claymore until a loud crash can be heard from beyond the door.

Lexaeus glanced back and sighed in resignation. If Saix didn’t suspect something before, he definitely did now.  _ ‘No point in hiding it any longer,’  _ he thought, stepping away from the door.

Narrowing his eyes, Saix cautiously turns the door handle. He had a feeling he was going to regret what he was about to see.

Pushing his way into the room, Saix could barely contain his shocked expression as he surveyed the kitchen. 

Everyone freezes at the sudden intrusion. Roxas and Xion were working on the floors, brooms in hand. Larxene was cleaning out the refrigerator. Xaldin seemed to be airing out the cabinets with his wind magic. Vexen and Zexion were wiping down the tables and counters. Luxord was cleaning the smaller appliances and Xigbar seemed to be shouting out orders to the other members.

Saix narrowed his eyes at Axel who was laughing at Demyx, who, for some reason, was laying face down on the floor.

“What happened?” Saix asked, his shock slowly being replaced with rage. He glanced around the room, grimacing at that ruined espresso machine on the counter.

“Did you do this?” Saix accused, turning to Axel. “And why is Demyx on the floor?”

“Why does everyone automatically assume I did this?!?” Axel exclaimed, throwing up his arms.

“That dumb-ass,” Larxene cut in, pointing at Demyx, “decided it would be a good idea to clean the light fixtures by standing on this idiot’s shoulders,” then pointing to Axel. “You can assume what happened next.”

“Who did this?” Saix asked, taking a deep breath. He could feel his anger rise by the second and with his empty stomach, he was sure to explode.

Everyone remained silent, throwing glances at each other. The longer they remained quiet, the more his frustration grew.

“Fine… if no one is going to admit to it, missions will be doubled for the next month for everyone,” Saix glowered.

The organization members groaned in contempt. 

“You’d better pray that Xemnas doesn’t see that ruined coffee machine,” Saix noted.

“I’ve got it covered!” Xigbar exclaimed, proudly grabbing the new espresso machine he bought earlier.

“Did you happen to pick up breakfast while you were out?” Saix asked.

“...No.”

…..

…..

…..

“Missions are now tripled. Now hurry up and get cleaning. You’ve got work to do.” Turning on his heel, Saix left the kitchen, looking to find food elsewhere. He could feel the glares on his back, but he honestly didn’t care. For now, he was going to retreat to his office and enjoy a moment of peace before Xemnas puts them all through hell.


End file.
